Alice-130
Alice-130, born Alice Treske, was a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. She was a member of Red Team and fought alongside the crew of in early 2531 during the Human-Covenant war.Halo Wars Biography Conscription In 2511, Alice Treske was born on the sparsely populated colony world of Passage. After being selected as a suitable candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program in 2517, she was abducted and sent to Reach, where she was specially trained to be a soldier. In 2525, she and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their strength, speed, and resiliency among other things.Halo: The Fall of Reach She was among the ones who survived and was not crippled or killed by the procedure. Battle of Arcadia In 2531, she was a member of Red Team, and was selected to accompany Red Team leader Jerome-092 in the Battle of Arcadia to aid the rescue of civilians on Arcadia. Red Team survived long enough to be supported by the arrival of forces from , who defeated the remnant of the Covenant forces at Pirth City.Halo Wars, level Arcadia City Afterward, she and Red Team assisted in a counter-attack on a Covenant outpost.Halo Wars, level Arcadia Outskirts Once the plan to infiltrate a large Covenant shield was passed down from Captain James Cutter, she and Red Team remained with the crew to assist with the assignment. She prevented the destruction of several prototype Rhinos while they ensured the shield was destroyed.Halo Wars, level Dome of Light After Sergeant John Forge's forces triumphed over a Scarab, the three searched for Covenant survivors in the jungles on a Warthog.Halo Wars, level Scarab Upon hearing that Professor Ellen Anders had been abducted by the Arbiter, they went to the , where they followed the Covenant ship to a Shield World, Shield 0459.Halo Wars, level Anders' Signal Shield World Later, upon reaching the Forerunner Shield World, Alice assisted the Spirit of Fire crew in neutralizing Covenant and Flood forces. Once Alice assisted in destroying a Proto-Gravemind,Halo Wars, level The Flood she and Red Team became stranded on the planet. With Spirit of Fire being dragged down inside the megastructure, Red Team was assisted by the forces of Sergeant John Forge and successfully withdrew to the ship.Halo Wars, level Shield World Red Team then aided the crew in scouring the Flood forces from the hull of the Spirit of FireHalo Wars, level Cleansing and successfully repaired the power core when it was damaged.Halo Wars, level Repairs Once Anders was rescued, Alice assisted Red Team in capturing a Covenant Scarab and used it to help Forge "lock down" the area.Halo Wars, level Beachhead She was then tasked with ensuring the Spirit of Fire s Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine made it to the teleporter that would take it to the Apex command center.Halo Wars, level Reactor After arriving at the Apex, Red Team and Sergeant Forge encountered a force of Honor Guard Elites and the Arbiter. Forge dueled the Arbiter while Red Team engaged the Elites. Red Team easily defeated the Elites and Forge killed the Arbiter with his own Energy Sword and Alice rolled the Arbiter's dead body off the platform after his death. Alice, with Red Team and the Spirit of Fire's crew, was then charged with opening the gate which allowed Spirit of Fire to exit the Shield World.Halo Wars, level Escape Once the Spirit escaped the destruction of the planet, the crew was put in cryo-sleep. She, along with the entire crew of the Spirit of Fire, was listed MIA afterward and is one of very few Spartans who are actually missing. Trivia *She can be identified from the other Spartans from Red Team as having no markings on her armor apart from her emblem on her armor. Gallery File:Eskape1.png|Sergeant Forge and Red Team preparing to dismount Spirit of Fire s FTL. File:Hw-prima-blog-04-01.jpg|Red Team about to attack at the Battle of the Apex. File:HW5.png|Red Team at the Apex. HW Alice-130 Energy Stave.jpg|Alice blocking an attack from an Honor Guard Elite, equipped with a Energy Stave. Appearances *''Halo Wars'' Sources Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Females